Ztupid Ztreet Capítulo 1
by Sombraico-Huesos
Summary: Es turno de conocer a los moscos y un poco de sus aventuras


**Capítulo 1: TROPIEZOS CALUROSOS, UN MAL COMIENZO Y… ¿OTRA VEZ LA PRESENTACIÓN CON SERMON?**

- Ok, es momento - era una voz tranquila la cual era mía

- Pues no queda de otra… vámonos – era otra voz que me acompañaba

Andaba con otras dos personas debajo de unas escaleras de un edificio no muy chiquito, echados por el irritante calor que hacía en esos entonces, aquellas personas eran mis mejores amigo-carnales y compadres que haya tenido, ¿nombres?

El primero era Raúl, "el Gordo", era bastante alto que yo y por obviedad gordo de complexión, era de tez blanca cabello castaño oscuro, el otro era Beleck (vaya nombre extraño), quien medía igual que yo aunque se le veía un poco más flaco, de tez moreno y cabello negro mediano, a cambio yo "Huesos" (te enteraras el porqué de este nombre más adelante no nos apuremos), güero, con un gorro peruano que tapaba hasta casi la mitad de mis ojos.

Nuestras vestimentas no eran nada fuera de lo común pero en mi caso, siempre usaba muñequeras, una chamarra negra con unos parches de un anime que me gustó, siempre utilizaba pantalones entubados y bueno…. El gorro.

El gordo vivía con unos tíos de parte de su padre y un perro de un tipo de cruza media extraña llamado _Kú_, Beleck estaba con sus dos padres y una abuelita media extraña (pues cuando le pedías un consejo acerca de la vida, te respondía con metáforas que no entendías hasta que se presentaba un suceso bueno o malo), yo estaba con mis 3 hermanas: Marela, Lizet y Fátima, mi madre y una tía (Romina, hermana de mi desconocido padre).

Los tres estábamos cursando el último año de la prepa en alguna parte del Distrito Federa en el mismo grupo, con los mismos compañeros de salón, el mismo Orientador y por ende… el mismo profesor que nos impartía todas las clases… Güarrea (solo con haberlo recordado me da tanta risa); no hablábamos con los demás por fricciones de "moda", aparte de que nos tachaban de raros y eran pocas las personas que se atrevían a hablarnos solo para los trabajos.

Sin darnos cuenta había sonado la alarma para la salida oficial…

- Ya era hora – dijo el Gordo algo despreocupado

Yo sonreí y Beleck solo intentaba cubrirnos por si llegaba la Directora ya que estábamos bastante retirados del portón de la salida, volteé a ver el caluroso y despejado cielo, sin apuro volví la mirada a dicho portón, fruncí las cejas, mordiendo los labios junto con ponerme de cuclillas.

- ¿Cuánto? – preguntó Beleck

- A 5, en 3… - le respondí muy serio - ¡Gordo!

El Gordo me miró desprevenido, estaba a unos escasos pasos de mi lado derecho, alcé mi mano de esa dirección diciéndole huevos con una sonrisa de mal plan.

- No me alcanzarás maldito regordete – empecé a reír muy tranquilo.

Cuando entendió lo que le había hecho, puso cara de un gorila enfurecido… quería tumbarme pero al momento de lanzarse en mi contra di el arrancón para esquivar su grasoso ataque, Beleck por el contrario lo alzó para que me persiguieran. Ya llevaba bastante ventaja, el cual el Gordo estaba a punto de volver a taclearme junto con Beleck para que no nos pillaran.

La señora encargada de abrir el portón, apenas había llegado para abrirla sin darse cuenta de nuestros fuertes pisotones hasta que yo estaba a menos de dos metros, ella intentó abrirlo en el momento justo para que saliéramos… cada uno de los candados se quedaban en el piso por la presión, hasta que al fin abrió una puerta que era la principal, pero no me di cuenta de que había alguien del otro lado, pues había volteado a ver al Gordo y decirle que le había ganado, pero él se detuvo; me reí tan fuerte que en el momento de voltearme noté la presencia de una chava… intenté pararme, mis piernas no respondían… ¡PUM!, ya estaba en el suelo boca arriba con la chava sobre mí, como si lo hubiésemos hecho en la calle. Beleck y el Gordo se asomaron para saber que pasó, yo seguía quejándome en el pis, la chava espantada y todavía encima.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó la chava quien tocaba mi pecho para saber dónde era el dolor.

- …no… - gemí.

La chava se paró para revisarme en alguna otra parte, intentó ponerme de costado y levantar mi playera por si tenía alguna herida en la espalda… con lo que al ver el raspón se llevó las manos a la boca mientras que Beleck y el Gordo se hincaron para ver lo de mi espalda.

- ¿Están bien? – preguntó el Gordo todo risueño.

- Algo… creo… - respondió la chava lo bastante miedosa solo con ver unn poco de sangre ajena.

- Hasta crees – dijo Beleck algo molesto – él está herido, por nuestra culpa y por decirlo para que tú no te hubieses lastimado…

La chava se sintió ofendida pero culpable por no haber puesto atención siendo así que agachó la mirada, trató de una forma a otra disculparse y de llorar, pero Beleck le hiso alzar la vista con un chasquido, ella reaccionó algo espantada.

- No te preocupes, nuestro amigo es igual de despistado…

- Y muy güey – terminó el Gordo la oración con un poco de risitas discretas.

- Él es "Gordo" – comentó Beleck – yo soy Beleck… no te atrevas a preguntar qué significa mi nombre porque yo tampoco sé

La chava se espantó por el tono de voz del dóncho ya que solo sonrió discretamente para no ser acechado por preguntas que para él no tenían otra cosa más que estar jodiendo sin razón alguna.

- ¿Y su…? – preguntó la chava

- Huesos… el maldito Huesos – respondió el Gordo cuando me vio que empecé a levantar mi mano para tocar mi cabeza -… oh… ¿Beleck?…

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó la chava algo espantada

- Lo sentimos chamaca, pero esto es ya asunto nuestro, en otras palabras para que entiendas, nuestro pobre amigo necesita su medicina – respondió audaz Beleck para darle entender en la forma más indirecta posible que no se metiera en algo un poco más "peligroso" - … fue un gusto conocerte… aaaahhh… ¿cómo ruges que te llamas?

- Thalía… pero… - la chava se quedó corta al intentar pedir la disculpa

- Bueno fue un gusto niña, te cuidas mucho, no hables con extraños – mientras que el Gordo me ponía en su espalda con la ayuda de Beleck se despidieron cortésmente.

Después de diez minutos de la retirada, apenas pude recuperar la conciencia de mi persona… respiré lo más profundo que podía pero mi pecho dolía como si hubiera sido golpeado por un costal de harina, pero al abrir de a poco mis ojos los dónchos supieron que ya estaba algo mejor. Noté que ya estábamos frente a una tienda a dos cuadras de la prepa, el Gordo se metió para comprar agua mientras que Beleck había sacado unas pastillas de su mochila, con lo que a mí me colocaron para sentarme en un tipo de banquitas y tomara dicha cosa.

Cuando me la dieron con algunos tragos de agua, empecé a reaccionar más a prisa, haciendo que mis párpados se abrieran como las persianas y por si no fuera poco, ya no estábamos frente a la escuela aunque estaba muy confundido y con dolor de cabeza, pero cedió… suspiré y agité un poco mi cabeza para despejarme volteé hacía mis amigos con algo de rareza, entre ellos se miraban con caras de alegría culposa y como si tramaran algo con risitas muy raras.

- ¿Qué pedo con ustedes? – les pregunté con ansiedad.

Ellos seguían en ese plan de no querer decirlo, pero al fin de cuentas ya no pudieron aguantarlo cayéndose de risa retorciéndose en el piso; bastó mucho tiempo para que se calmaran.

- Perdón güey… - dijo el Gordo – pero… es que la chava con quien te tropezaste, quiso levantarte… ja, ja, ja, pero no pudo y…

- ¡La playera! – continuó Beleck – y… puso cara de espanto por un simple raspón…

Seguían con sus carcajadas y yo sin entender de lo que decían hasta que algo me hiso botar de la risa, aunque cuando se las invertí ellos pararon como si se sintieran mal por burlarse. Beleck y el Gordo me habían dado algunos codazos por "andar de ligue con una chava", pero sin darme cuenta esta misma chava se estaba aproximando ante nosotros.

- Se te cayó… - dijo agitada y me había entregado una tipo nota…

No sabía qué hacer si agarrarlo o no, en fin, lo había hecho pero al momento de haberle tocado apenas su suavecita mano (su delicada piel, tan suave como la de una rosa… tibia como un nuevo amanecer, tan… pfffffffffff se me había elevado los ánimos hasta más allá de las nubes…) vi a la chava muy sonrojada y apenada por lo que había pasado hace rato pero ya tenía el pedazo de papel en mis dedos.

- … gracias… - le dije con un tipo de cariño que nunca había logrado escupir e mi vida.

Ella se sonrojó demasiado con una sonrisa que nunca percibí (incluso se iba a desmayar y azotarse como res al pavimento), pero algo le calmo todo ese nerviosismo que no se pudiera entender en ese momento aunque eso a mí no tenía la gran importancia o la más mínima idea… bueno solo un poquito.

- Bueno... yo… – la chava inició a balbucear cosas que no se le entendía – me… yo… bueno me voy…

Yo asentí con cara de confundido y aún tenía la mano estirada y sujetando la de ella con el papel, cuando entendí al fin que se necesitaba ir le solté la mano, ella se fue dando la media vuelta dando en lo notorio que había fallado por los "benditos" nervios y se empezó a decir cosas para sí misma (a regañadientes) con la mirada baja y movía los brazos por lo mismo.

- Hay pinche Huesos… - empezó Beleck a burlarse – ya tienes a tu primera enamorada…

Mis dos amigos se empezaron a cagarse de la risa con lo que me puso incómodo e iniciaron otra vez a molestarme así que me quite uno de mis tenis, el Gordo estaba apoyándose en sus piernas para calmar tanta risa, pues en el momento de jalar aire le puse mi puse mi tenis para que lo oliera. Dicho y hecho, el Gordo paró en seco y tosía con gran fuerza y agitaba las manos para pedir un poco de aire sin olor a pies; sin más que deducción abofeteé (lo bastante duro) hacia Beleck para calmarlo los dos ya estaban tranquilos y yo me acomode mi tenis para seguir el camino.

En el momento de que íbamos a cruzar la calle me paré y solo volteé a verlos con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Se van a quedar allí parados burlándose o van conmigo?

No lo volvieron a pensar más de dos veces y se adelantaron.

Como lo había dicho tengo una hermana menor que yo -obvio- por diez años llamada Fátima e íbamos por ella cuando nosotros salíamos al medio día de la prepa y ella salía como a la 1 o una y media de la tarde y si mis cálculos no me fallaban eran como la una y diez, una y cuarto sabiendo que no estábamos muy lejos de la primaria.

- Huesos… lo sentimos… - comento el Gordo muy apenado.

- Si, ya los perdone – les dije algo calmado - , pero es divertido verles a ustedes dos como los hago sufrir

Les sonreí muy… ¿cómo decirlo?... mmm… ¿divertido?, bueno algo muy parecido a divertido, en fin… ya habíamos llegado y era la hora pero no se escuchó la campana de salida.

No llevábamos más de diez minutos y la aburrición nos colmó hasta más no poder, mosca tras mosca revoloteaban en nuestras cabezas por culpa del agradecido sol…

Ya eran diez para las dos de la tarde, la campana sonó con lo que me provocó que me diera un maldito susto, (estaba en el suelo acostado por tanto esperar), Beleck se despegó de la pared y ni mencionemos al Gordo quien se había quedado dormido con la boca abierta y pareciera que esas moscas se daban una tremenda agasajada de baba gratis. Los niños salían disparados por la desesperación, además de ya tomar un gran descanso en el fin de semana.

Varios padres de familia llegaban como bólidos por sus hijos e irse antes de que se hiciera un tránsito en aquella calle de la primaria, poco a poco la entrada se quedaba al fin disminuía la situación al salir, en ese momento salía mi hermanita con su mochila y otras cosas muy alborotadas, ella no nos había visto bien ya que parte de su cabello estaba entre sus ojos.

- ¡Fáti! –grite alzando la mano.

Mi hermana volteo a donde estaba con los dónchos, tardó un buen rato para ver nuestra localización pero fue muy cagado al verla tan dispersa y arreglándose después de que vio a Beleck (pues ya sabrás lo que hace uno cuando hay "esos gustos").

- Hola hermanito – Fáti me abrazo con ternura – hola gordito y… hola… Beleck – le dio un beso en la mejilla.

El Gordo y yo nos empezamos a burlar de Beleck, captó bastante bien mi rostro de burla en contra del Gordo… los tres entendimos que éramos como esa vieja comedia de _LOS TRES CHIFLADOS_, pero nuestra amistad era lo que nos importaba.

- Vámonos – comenté algo cansad y con un toque de liderazgo – vámonos a casa…

- ¿Para qué? – siguió Beleck a su modo de la canción

- Para ir a comer un chingo de carne… prosiguió el Gordo con unas ganas muy raperas

Fáti le había tomado la mano a Beleck y por supuesto él, se sonrojo hasta un punto en el que lo tomo muy personal (aunque era todos los días) y es punto de admitir que era lo más divertido mientras reíamos durante el camino a casa, pues vivíamos lo bastante cerca entre nosotros. Beleck vivía a lateral derecho mío como a unas dos o tres casas, mientras que el Gordo en la cuadra de enfrente y en medio de nosotros (lo sé, muy cerca) y no teníamos mucha bronca de quedarnos en cada una de nuestras casas ya que nuestras familias se conocían desde hace ya bastante tiempo.

Pasadas de las 2:20, habíamos llegado a nuestros lugares de descanso (me refiero a mi casa), cada uno intentamos de despedirnos pero Fáti no se había dado cuenta de que llegamos al fin a casa.

- Fáti… suelta el brazo de Beleck – le dije algo molesto.

- No es cierto… - respondió un poco encariñada y sin ganas de soltarlo – solo es un abrazo.

- ¡Fátima! – esa voz femenina inconfundible.

Mi hermanita al escuchar su nombre a lo lejos, soltó el brazo de mi amigo más rápido de lo que uno no se podía imaginar puesto a que era mi madre, quien regañaba a Fáti por hacerle pasar un buen rato desagradable a Beleck.

- Vete, - le susurre a Fáti al oído - ¿quieres que mamá sepa que le has escrito a Beleck durante tus clases y se enfade contigo?

Su carita se puso blanca, como el de un gis al enterarse de que la Directora me platico de las distracciones de mi hermanita, pero siempre se lo buscaba… se fue con la mirada agachada, pero admito que me daba tristeza por hacerle ese mal.

- Y… ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy moscos? – pregunté con la mirada aun fija en ella.

- Uuuhhhmmm… - dijo el Gordo - , no sé me ocurre algo, pero Beleck seguía un poco ido para saber que haríamos

- ¿Y si mejor vamos al "Calva"? – hasta que propuso algo.

- Ok… - respondí pero intentaba calcular varias cosas a la vez – hace tiempo que no vamos, ¿a eso de las ocho en mi cantón?

Los dos asintieron y cada quien se fue a su casa, pero hubo algo en mí que hiso recordar lo de esa chava que me tropecé sin querer –maldita espina-, digo, no estaba tan fea pero no tan "aaaaaa me estoy babeando y me está dando un orgas…" bueno no tanto así pero por ahí va la cosa… ¿y si era verdad lo que habían dicho esos cabrones de que si le gusté?, ¿la hoja que me dio si era mía o era de ella?... malditas preguntas que me hacían dolores de cabeza…

Al entrar a casa apenas salude a mi madre y mi tía quienes estaban en la cocina (preparando la comida) y esperaban a Marela, mientras que Liz arreglaba la mesa; yo solo al verlas pues no supe que hacer pues aún estaba en las nubes por todas esas interrogantes. Fáti había bajado las escaleras y así sin decir nada me agarro de mi brazo izquierdo para llevarme a la mesa, jaló una silla y me obligo a sentarme pues Marela ya había llegado para empezar a comer y la comida ya estaba lista.

En el momento de oler lo que habían preparado desperté de aquello pero yo era el último al que le servían (eso que era el "hombre de la casa"), suspiré y empecé a comer con cierta tranquilidad que me cargaba desde niño (no sabía porque pero daba igual); fui el primero n acabar de comer, me levanté con tranquilidad y me subí a mi cuarto –claro que dije provecho y todo eso-, al llegar fui derecho al baño y cepillarme los dientes y recoger mis cosas para bañarme. Saqué mis llaves ya que mi cuarto tenía bastantes chapas y era bastante tedioso ya que era una aventura llegar a encontrar cada una de las llaves de cada chapa (pues parecía un conserje de la casa) cuando al fin abrí todas las chapas entré a mi cuarto –el cual tenía dos hamacas, un buen y "sofisticado estéreo", una cama grande, una tele (creo que de 40 pulgadas, mi ropa y otro colchón el cual estaba debajo de una de las hamacas, en el que yo me duermo)- no era nada fuera de este mundo.

Deje mi mochila junto a la cama, de ahí, poner la alarma como a las 19:30 más o menos para arreglarme; me quite mis tenis y la chamarra, en uno de mis bolsillos del pantalón saque la dichosa carta para leerla, agarre al mismo tiempo una cobija que estaba en el colchón de debajo de mi huesudo cuerpecito.

Cuando al fin abrí la carta vi que eran tres pases gratis al Calva…

- Caray… - comenté muy sorprendido y empecé a bostezar muy chido – creo que… - otra vez con el bostezo - está loca por… mí

Se me dibujo una sonrisota… cerré los ojos al momento que mi mano se abrió dejando escapar los boletos… pero mi jeta seguía igual por aquel día que estuvo cagado, raro en cierta parte pero cagado, acalorado en fin, un viernes que casi no se ve así… y cuando los ves así como yo casi no hay queja o algo parecido… creo…

"Ztupid Ztreet capítulo 1 terminado "


End file.
